Assisted Escape
by Reading Writing Watching
Summary: Ahsoka is held prisoner of the Empire. At this point, she is still unaware of her master's current identity, so what happens when Tarkin orders Vader accompany him to question her?


**A/N I am very aware that the true character of Vader would never behave as he does here, but I found this an interesting concept and wanted to play around with the idea a little. Hopefully you all enjoy and please remember to comment/review and also feel free to leave any suggestions for future one-shots or stories for me to do. I'm working on a couple at the moment so expect a few updates soon. Love to all, xx**

Her body hung, limp and broken from the full body restraint that been levitating her in the same position for days, weeks. She ached all over, she had blood dripping from her lips and numerous needle points from a seemingly infinite number of torture droids and probes. She had been beaten physically and bashed all over, asked question upon question about the rebels, the ghost crew, the jedi.

And even as she hung there, body sore and clinging to her last thread of hope and sanity, she managed a smile. She had told them nothing.

There had been no visitors in a while and Ahsoka closed her eyes, calming her mind. She had long since accepted she could and most probably would, die on board this ship, perhaps in this very cell. She had given the rebels, the ghost crew and specifically Rex strict, very strict instructions that if she was captured to not stage a rescue, it wasn't worth it.

* * *

Darth Vader sat in his chamber, watching the footage of her capture. She was strong, skilled with a blade and the force. The fight had been an easy one for her, until he had ordered all inqusitors available into the fight. Even then, she had managed to defeat many of them before eleven of them together managed to get a hold of her. Vader grimaced, he couldn't afford to send that many inquisitors after the rebels if she would be with them, she had easily, easily defeated two of his best. They couldn't afford to let her escape and they needed her secrets. He let the hate enter his mind, trying to block out the small, niggling feeling of guilt threatening its way forward. He didn't want to see her, he was almost certain she didn't know, and he didn't want to see her reaction when she found out. But he blocked those thoughts out, forcing himself to remember the pain and loss she caused him and his mind went dark. He hated her, and he would get that information.

* * *

Tarkin's boots echoed throughout the halls of the ship as he walked briskly down the corridors. He was smirking, confident. They had captured the young togruta with ease, and he would get her to spill her secrets. And he'd use her attatchment to do it. As he approached Vader's chambers there were fewer and fewer troopers around, but he had no fear of the Sith. He had Palpatine's favour and as much power as he could have wanted. He thumbed the button to the chamber's comm, "Vader, you're wanted for the interrogation." he said smoothly. There was a moment's pause before the Sith appeared, towering over the Grand Moff as he stood in the doorway.

"Let me talk, you're there for intimidation for the young padawan." Tarkin said, turning back around heading back towards the detention levels.

Vader's fists clenched, _padawan_. That word brought it all back and he was almost sure Tarkin meant it to. The man was a good leader and had a good strategic mind but Vader knew all it would have taken was a quick choke and the man would be dead. Unfortunatly, Tarkin did have favour with his master and therefore Vader had to restrain himself. They reached the cell door quickly and Vader masked his mind as they door swung open and they entered.

* * *

Ahsoka looked up at the sound of the familiar swish of the door open. Expecting another torture droid or even mindless officer, she was a little surprised at the people entering. She growled, recognizing the first man to enter, dressed in his green military tunic. "Tarkin," she spat out the name, knowing she should hold back her emotions but really not caring in that moment. He had caused her so much pain during the clone wars, by extension he was almsot the reason she left. "Former, Padawan Tano," he said, a sly grin on his face.

The next one to enter the room she drew back from, she felt him before she saw him, though she didn't know his identity, she had felt the Sith's mind before and she recognised the cold, the darkness that Ezra had voiced. She watched the monster enter, standing just behind Tarkin, arms crossed and silent, except for his mechanical breathing.

"I must admit, I was surprised to hear you were alive," Tarkin said and her eyes snapped back to him. "I imagined you were wiped out by the clones years ago."

She stayed silent, realising he was trying to anger her so she'd let something slip. It wasn't her first time being tortured. However Tarkin was good, the Clones and the death of her fellow Jedi at their hands was a definite sore point and she concentrated hard to stay calm.

"Along with the rest of the Jedi," Tarkin continued, "Although, you left the Jedi before the fall, didn't you? How did you feel to hear of their deaths? Were you sad, did you mourn them?" he taunted, circling her slowly. "Or were you glad, that the people who betrayed you were wiped out."

Ahsoka breathed slowly, "The Jedi order did not betray me, Tarkin. They themselves were bertrayed and deceived by Palpatine and you."

"They cast you out, left you to be tried and probably killed."

"Hmmm tried by you Tarkin," she said, eyes snapping open to glare at the man. "Unfairly judged and tried in a plan you most likely had a hand in. When I get out you should be carefull."

Tarkin let out a short laugh, "Your master isn't around to rush in and save you at the last minute this time, padawan," he hissed, putting his face right near hers, eager and somewhat curious to her reaction.

She lunged at him, "Don't you mention my master, traitor. I should have let you die at the citadel like you deserved." she shouted, letting her emotions take over her and feeling the rage in the back of her mind. She didn't know what exactly happened to her master, but that day, the day of order 66 was the final day she had felt his light, glowing force presence and she had ruefully assumed his death. She had mourned for days, for all Jedi, but especially him, the man that had become her father, brother, best friend.

Tarkin drew back, and a broad grin crossed his face, laughing, evilly, menacingly. "You don't know, do you?" he whispered.

Ahsoka leant back, unsure of what the man meant.

"Your master didn't die that day," he said.

"You're lying." the response cut him off, it was final and sure, she convinced herself it was true.

Tarkin laughed once more, "Use your precious force, Tano. Look for your beloved master."

Ahsoka glared at him for a second more, before relaxing back into her mind, if this was a trap she didn't care at this point. She needed to know what Tarkin was talking about.

Tarkin looked pointedly at Vader, who glanced at the young woman in front of him. Slowly, Vader lowered his mental barriers.

Ahsoka concentrated hard, remembering her master, focussing on his force signature she used to know so well. She could feel it, vaguely, distantly. And all of a sudden she could feel only the Sith, as he released his force presence onto her. Ahsoka winced as she probed deeper. There was so much hate and anger, and... fear. She went deeper, digging into the presence she felt, uncovering the layers of pain and hatred, the presence was familiar, almost dear to her. Her eyes snapped open, gaze fixed on the mask.

"No," she gasped, panting. She hung her head, refusing to look up for a second. Her mind was racing, confused, her thoughts a blur. The Sith, the traitor that had killed so many Jedi, renowned for tracking down and hunting them across the galaxy, the murderer, the slaughterer was undoubtedly him, her former master.

He was silent, watching her body as she panted, her breaths coming short and sharp as she reeled from the shock. He could feel her dissapointment, her confusion, her sadness.

"I..." she stuttered, letting her confidence, her calm slide. "Master?" her voice was a plea, but not one for confirmation. She wanted him to deny it, to tell her it was a trick, a trap. He stayed silent.

Tarkin was the one who broke the silence, "I'll leave you two alone," his voice was smug, victorious and he shot the Togruta one final smirk as the door slammed shut after him.

Ahsoka couldn't speak. She couldn't think of anything to say and she didn't trust her voice not to break even if she did. But the Sith... her master evidently wasn't going to start talking either.

"How could you?" she whispered, she knew her voice gave her away, her sadness her weakness. "Why did you?"

"I did what I had to." his voice was cold, almost unrecognisable.

"Since when did you have to kill Jedi?"

"Since the Jedi betrayed me, and the republic. Tarkin was right, they betrayed you too."

"And what about me? Would you have killed me if I was there?"

She was greated with silence. Vader considered this, he had asked himself the same question at nights, when in the quiet he remembered that day, the pain he caused. He had thought of her once, asked himself if he would have, could have killed her, and found himself conflicted.

"You told me once you'd never let anyone hurt me," she said, sensing his conflict. She let a moment's hope flick through her mind, was he truly gone? "Your own men hurt me, you hurt me."

"I hurt you? Don't speak to me of hurt little one." his voice changed, it was angry, sharp and harsh.

"You left me," he said, finally moving, approaching her and she watched as his fists clenched and trembled. "You turned your back and left, you hardly said goodbye." He raised his arm, pointing his hand at her neck and watching as her eyes widened as she realised she couldn't breath.

Ahsoka let a tear spill, feeling it roll down her cheek, but it wasn't for the fact she was about to die. Was it her fault? Did she send him down this path?

"I'm sorry," she gasped out, in between trying desperatly to force air down her throat. She looked at the figure, "Anakin," she cried out, using his name. Even as a Jedi she hardly ever used it, calling him master or the nickname Skyguy. "Anakin I'm sorry I left you. But you don't have to do this."

Vader kept going, unmoving, his hand locked in the choke hold.

"Come back!" Ahsoka cried out, voice raspy now. She stopped struggling against the restraints, if he decided she would die this way, she knew she couldn't stop it. She calmed herself, still trying to breath in out of instinct but her body didn't struggle. "Turn back to the light."

She felt the tug on unconscienceness and her mind went fuzzy. Vader felt it too, her mind blurring and the force wavering around her. And he found the answer to his question. He couldn't kill her.

He dropped his hand and Ahsoka gasped in breaths of air. She looked at him, the figure who seemed to be in as much shock as she was. He was rooted in his position, arm still raised but the force no longer flowing from him, no longer choking her. He looked at her, the young woman who he had trained, who he had become friends with, who he loved, in their own way.

Ahsoka searched the force, his presence, it had shifted and changed, there was still a whirl of darkness surrounding him but through it, she could feel some good in him.

Vader ignited his saber, the glow of the red illuminating the cell and for a moment she feared he had changed his mind, meaning to finish the job another way.

But when Vader slashed the saber it wasn't her it hit, she fell to the ground as she was released. Vader pulled her up, quickly urging her to her feet, pushing her towards the door. "Go." he said, remaining where he was. "Hangars are to the left."

"Come with me." she said, stepping back towards him, unsteady on her feet. She put her hand on his arm pulling slightly.

Vader shook his head, "I'm not turning back, I can't now. The things I've done." he trailed off, looking away from her. "Go, Ahsoka. Now." he said and she took her hand away, hesitant but she didn't push her luck.

She walked from the room, checking both ways seeing the corridor clear. She turned and looked at him one last time, he was facing her, undoubtedly looking at her through the mask.

"Goodbye, Master," she said, bowing her head slightly, a final sign of respect and thanks for her master, before leaping up into the vent system.

She paused for a moment and as she began crawling away she smiled as she heard his reply, quietly whispered, "Goodbye my Padawan."

Vader calmly walked onto the control room ignoring the glare Tarkin sent him. "Why aren't you down trying to find our escaped jedi?" he asked. Vader glared back, though a moot point behind the mask. Them man had power yes, but he was arrogant and naive, not believing Vader had any room left for emotions of a Jedi.

"I had her injected with a tracker as part of her torture." Vader lied. "We won't lose her."

Tarkin nodded, "How did she get out?"

"Forced my lightsaber off my belt and cut herself free." He couldn't say anything else, his saber mark scorched the generator.

Tarkin nodded, he was furious they had let her go but they had a tracker apparently, he was impressed Vader had actually had the initiative to add that in the torture orders for her. They would soon have her back in their custody.

Vader exited the control room smirking. A couple of days later he would tell Tarkin that the non-existant tracker had stopped working and that it'd last been traced to some random planet in the galaxy. He knew if he crossed paths with her again he'd be forced to bring her in, and he'd be prepared to do it but today he'd given her a chance to escape, his small way of rebellion against his master and perhaps if he were honest a way to help himself sleep at night, knowing he had done right by her even if it was just this once.


End file.
